Winx club meet free milli
in this episode the winx visit draco's parents again and head to the shore to see the tethys ocean, there draco's meets his old freind milli, and her siblings, luna and maga, but when an oil spill hits mister flabey plans to take them into captivity now it is up to the winx and milli to save them, this is a parody to free willy 2 the adventure home. plot a flashback is seen of a 12 year old draco and the villagers freeing a dolchroncops they named milli from bossahova, it then goes to draco's village in the middle of a dry season heat deciding what to they, they then decide to check the sea side, for it was baby sea creature month their and they might want to see the creatures there. they head off to the sea side, once they arrived they choose an area close to the water, and their old freind nigel a nothosaur, appears to greet them, later that night, draco goes down to sea and plays his flute, but is then knocked by a toothed beacked seagull, then Milli appears before him, and he grew into a young adult male, the next morning they go down to the see milli and his siblings and play water tag where they have to dodge their sprays, however that night a oil ship accidently hits the rocks and spews oil around the trio trapping them in a small cove. the next morning the others arrive to help, one of milli's siblings lunar, is sufering from a illness from the oil, brom starts to work on a cure he knows of, then bossahove arrvies, and says he bring them to a safe area where they recover, but his real plan which the others expose is of him to sell them his theme park and have them be in shows, but the others support it for they draco knows, him and he onlys says that draco is lying for he still thinks he is a celt and not royalty, which makes daphne angry, later that night, brom gives lunar a cure which helps her out, and kowalski starts working on the oil and any small fires that may have sparked out. however the next morning, bossahova is going to haul them out depsite he was not given the right, claiming he has the right, but they have a plan, they have milli hit the area where the wires and nets meet and have the puller fall down, however when they reach the ship bossahova is on, a juvinile lioplerudon, rams the ship, making it tip over and draco and bossahova have a fight but is then lassoed by milli's quick thinking and falls into the water and stoick has bozzahova go to court for his crimes. the group then return to their vacation and sing the chiwambo song. transcript chapter 1: the plan of vacation the intro: into the deep: draco is seen helping a dolichorincops get to the sea while the others argue at bossahove it then goes to draco's village in a rain storm some of the dinosaurs in the valley are seen hunkering down until the rain stops, others a just walking around in the rain, it then goes inside the meade hall,The Penguins are having dinner with the others, their plates on a celtic table. While Rico is eating fish whole, Private, Skipper, and Kowalski are having Sushi. Private takes a bite of his sushi, spooked out by the constant thunder and lighting outside. He spits out his sushi, while Rico continues to devour his fish. Private: Um, Skipper, salt, please. Skipper is fiddling with his sushi. He takes the salt shaker. Skipper: Here you go, Pri... ( Another thunder is heard.) Skipper: ...vate. He passes the salt to Private, who takes it. Private: Thank you, Skipper. Private turns to Kowalski.) Private: Uh, so, Kowalski, have you discovered any science...things? Kowalski doesn't hear him, as he is paralysed out by thunder as well. Private: Kowalski? Kowalski: Hmm? Private: Science. Any new discoveries? (The thunder increases in pace.) Kowalski: Oh. Um, well, yes. I've been experimenting with transdimensional... He is interrupted by a thunder sound Kowalski: Transdimen... Another thunder) Kowalski: Tran...! Yet another thunder. Kowalski gets very annoyed. Kowalski: AW, COME ON! ENOUGH ALREADY BY POSEIDON!!!! fewcre comes in with a plate of Smoked Salmon. fewgre: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you can't rush Smoked Salmon puffs. They burn if you so much as look at them the wrong way. Private: The food isn't the problem, fewcre. Another thunder is heard. They all look up at the light that is shaking. Skipper points to the ceiling Skipper: That is the problem! We're eating in a monsturous thunder storm. bloom: plus its hard for some of to hear ourselves think. fewgre: i know i know, its hard to live with this storm. thoren: so how come celtonions wet season rains are so hard. virgo: no idea. private: well why not go on vacation after this. brom: well that might be a good idea for i have been wanting to go to the tehthys again. kowlaksi: yeah, i guess that will but i hope this storm dosn't.... thunder then goes again kowalski: this storm do.... thunder roars again kowalski: this.... thunder again kowalski: OH COME ON ENOUGH ALREADY! chapter 2 draco and milli meet chapter 3: the oil spill chapter 4: the final confrontation. epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Celtonion episode Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Moviesodes